


1 Coffee Shop

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, Coffee Shops, Crossdressing, Depression, Fluff, M/M, jem and the holograms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been in a motorcycle accident that had changed his life.  He had slipped into a deep depression.  Charlie would not allow him to destroy himself.  She decided Tuesdays would be their days to hangout in their favorite coffee shop.  The coffee shop just so happened to employee Dean's crush, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Coffee Shop

It was Tuesday again and Dean was headed to Starlight Café to meet up with his best friend Charlie.  He groaned as he circled the parking lot in search of a space.  He saw Charlie’s custom painted VW beetle.  It was arctic blue with scenes from Super Mario Brothers on it.  As he turned the corner a car pulled out.  He swung into the spot before someone else could.  He grabbed his bag and zipped his jacket.  He pocketed his keys as he made his way to the café on the corner.  Dean saw Charlie’s fiery hair as he made it to the sidewalk. 

“Starlight where the magic happens!” the baristas shouted as he came in.

“I’m a regular you don’t have to do it,” Dean waved at Kevin, Jo and Krissy.

“Yeah we do or Gabe will get pissy,” Jo replied as she began his order, “anything different today?”

“Yeah.  Give me one of those sandwiches.”

“Gotcha.”

Dean flipped back the tips on his gloves so he could use his phone.  He pulled up his app and swiped it by the code reader and paid for his meal.

“She’s walking on sunshine today,” Kevin winked at him.

“She got laid,” Dean chuckled as he made his way over to their usual corner table by the window.

“Hey there handsome,” Charlie smiled brightly up at him.

“Are you wearing leg warmers?” Dean looked over her outfit as he unzipped his coat.

“Yes.”

“Why does that outfit look so familiar?” Dean hung his coat on the back of the chair and slung the scarf along with it.

“Clue: when it’s only me and the music.”

Dean took in the purple headband, the purple leotard under the wool skirt, the pink leggings and the belt.  To top it off she had 80’s makeup on.  He knew that without the skirt the outfit was familiar.  Charlie started humming.

“Danse.  You’re Danse from Jem and the Holograms.”

“Yup.”

“That means I have a Jem related name today don’t I?”

“Yup,” Charlie grinned from ear to ear.

“You look amazing though.  I’m guessin’ the skirt because of the cold,” Dean pulled out his laptop.

“Yup.  I didn’t want to freeze my ass off while being cute,” Charlie sipped her drink as she looked back at her computer screen.

“You are a smart woman.  I have seen some questionable winter outfits.”

“Rio!”

Dean shook his head as he stood up and went to the counter.

“If it makes you feel better she has deemed me Jerrica,” Cas smiled as he handed Dean his sandwich and coffee.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he took his food from Cas, “uh yeah.  When did you get in?”

“I was filling the beans in the back.”

“Oh.”

Cas smiled and turned back to the counter to wait on the next person.  Dean made his way through the tables back to his spot.  He sat his plate down and glared at Charlie as he sipped his drink.  Dean closed his eyes for a moment.  Jo had not made his drink.  Dean looked back to the counter. Jo winked and pointed at Cas.  Dean sat down.  He, for once, did not have to add anything to make it perfect.

“You named him Jerrica.  Not very subtle with callin’ me Rio,” Dean whispered even though he was sure no one could hear him.

“Hey if the gem star earrings fit,” Charlie giggled as she typed away.

“Purple Socks been in yet?” Dean asked about their favorite old guy customer.

“Nope.  I’m worried about him.  We haven’t seen him in two weeks.”

“We should probably learn his name,” Dean chuckled as he turned on his laptop.

“No.  Remember when we learned bizzaro world Corey Haim’s name?  That dude turned out to be crazy.  We stick to nick names.”

“I guess.”

“Here,” Cas appeared by their table.

“Shit,” Dean jumped, “don’t do that.”

“Sorry Dean.  Here’s some water for you,” Cas sat a small cup of water down on the table.

“Huh?” Dean looked up at him confused.

“You got food which means you didn’t take your medication.  Because it is pain medication for your leg I know you can’t take it on an empty stomach.  I remember you telling me about it when you told me about the accident,” Cas’ eyes flicked to the floor then back to Dean’s.

“Wow thanks,” Dean smiled up at him.

Dean and Cas stared at each other for a moment before Charlie cleared her throat.

“Oh yes.  I should get back to work,” Cas turned just as a customer entered, “Starlight where the magic happens!”

Dean waited for Cas to go back to the counter.  He pulled out his medication and took it as Charlie continued to grin at him.

“He really likes you.”

“Shut up,” Dean blushed as he swallowed his medication down.

“Dean and Cas sitting in a tree.”

“I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will end you.”

“You’re trying to get me to call you something else so you don’t have to deal.  Well Rio, it ain’t happening,” Charlie grinned mischievously.

“Dammit.”

They chit chat for a few hours while they work on their own projects.  During the time Cas brought over a new drink for Dean free of charge.  Dean blushed.  Somewhere they had gotten wigs and wore them while they worked.  Jo donned a red one for her Kimber, Kevin wore a blue for his Aja and Krissy rocked a dark blue as Stormer.  When the owner, Janna, showed she was in a purple afro and retro business suit with shoulder pads and all.

“I think you make a fantastic Shana,” Charlie laughed as she stood and went for a refill on her coffee.

“Cas text me and said you had picked a theme.  I might as well put my Halloween costume to the test right?” Janna smiled as she made her coffee, “don’t tell Dean but I brought a bag of goodies and he is about to get a surprise.”

“Ooh!  I adore you.”

“What was all the whispering about?” Dean eyed Charlie as she sat back down.

“Nothing.  She was just talking about Gabe taking over here permanently maybe.  She’s got another location opening.”

“Mm hmm.”

“How’s therapy goin’?” Charlie asked as she sipped her coffee.

“Which one?” Dean laughed hollowly.

“Both.”

“Well I have better movement in my leg and I made it here without the cane.  They upped my dose of the anti anxiety meds along with the anti depressants.  Dr. Singer thinks I can get better if I join group sessions.  I mean, it was just a motorcycle accident,” Dean shrugged and went back to writing.

“Dean.  You got hit by a truck and were in a coma for a month and a half.  It was more than some minor accident.  The truck driver lost his license because of his negligence.  You have to make sure you're okay.  Your family and friends were insane so I can only imagine what it feels like for you,” Charlie gave him an encouraging look.

“I know.  I’ll never get back on a bike again.  Dr. Singer says I shouldn’t say that because then it’s just defeat.”

“I agree.  You don’t have to get back on any time soon but in the future.”

“Yeah the future.”

“So how’s Dresden and Murphy doin’?” Charlie leaned forward.

“Fanfic is a lot harder to write than you think.  I have them at their moment but I don’t know how to get them there,” Dean sighed.

“You’ll figure it out.  I mean, if you can get JC and Justin together after their accident where JC was under the influence you can totally get Murphy and Dresden together.”

“I guess.”

“Starlight where the magic happens!”

The click clack of heels approached their table and Dean glanced up then back to his computer.  He did a double take and stared.

“Wow.”

Charlie’s jaw dropped as she took in the cotton candy pink wig, the infamous pink wrap dress with the white sash around the waist, flared eye shadow, red star earrings, shimmery pink tights and sexy pink stilettos made her chest flutter.

“Jerrica told me to tell you that she can’t be here but would love to see you later,” Cas told Dean in a higher than usual voice.

“I, uh,” Dean licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Cas again, “I don’t think I can.  I think Jem and I might have plans.”

“Oh really?” Cas smirked.

“Oh yes.”

“So takes Synergy putting me together to get you to ask me out,” Cas licked his pink stained lips.

“God damn you’re beautiful.”

“Well,” Charlie began to pack up her stuff, “Danse has a recital to get to so I’ll see you guys later.”

“Uh huh,” Dean continued to stare at Cas.

“Dean you should probably close your mouth now,” Cas took Charlie’s seat.

“Why’d you get all dressed up?”

“I had to get your attention.  I have only been making you the perfect cup of coffee for the last year.  You have not made a move and I was too shy.  When I’m like this it’s easier,” Cas looked up through his lashes.

“Do you do this a lot?”

“Every Wednesday at Colours Beyond and every other Saturday at Oz.”

“I need to get out more.  You are gorgeous no matter what you wear.”

“Thank you,” Cas bit his lip and looked away.

“Did Charlie set this up?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“No,” Cas giggled, “it just happened.  Janna does costuming as you know.  When she got word she brought the props.”

“Well,” Dean saved his work and closed down his computer, “are you comfortable enough to get outta here and get some lunch?”

“Yes.  As long as you,” Cas waved Jo over, “put on your wig and jacket.”

Jo handed him the purple wig and grey leather jacket.

“Why not?”

In full costume and feeling light at heart for the first time in months Dean went to lunch with his crush.

*****

Dean made sure his helmet was on properly and checked his mirrors.  Cas’ arms wrapped around his waist as he started up the motorcycle.

“Remember it’s like riding a horse.  You have to move with me.”

“I know Dean.  I am here, you are safe and I am safe.  Let’s go.  I have to be at work in 45 minutes.”

Dean pulled off from his house and headed slowly into traffic.  He let the old feelings return as they made it to the mostly empty highway.  There was barely traffic once he got passed the first exit.  It was a nice quiet ride through the country.  Once they were on the straight away Cas loosened his grip.  Dean kept to the speed limit and checked his mirrors.  Cas’ took his arms from around Dean and spread them out by his sides.

“It’s like flying.”

Dean smiled and took a deep breath.  He let the tension go.  It had been five months since Rio and Jem left Starlight Café and it had been amazing.  His moods had improved and his doctors saw more improvement than ever before.  Cas had changed his life.  Dean was back on his bike and he had someone to love. Everything was heading in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! So yeah, I'm doing the 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge. B/c they will be posted daily I can't promise they will be beta'd b/c he isn't going to have enough time. I also can't promise they'll go in order. As always, I love you guys and appreciate you giving me your time.


End file.
